1. Field of the Invention
One or more aspects of the invention generally relate to computer graphics, and more particularly to processing texture map data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional graphics processors are exemplified by systems and methods developed to read and filter texture map texels. In particular, conventional texels are represented by 8 bits per component. As the number of bits used to represent each texel component increases to produce a higher quality image, more bits of the texels are processed to produce each filtered result. Similarly when anisotropic filtering is used to produce a higher quality image, more texels are processed to produce each filtered result. Therefore, texture filtering performance may decrease as the anisotropic ratio increases or as the number of bits per texel component increases.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve texel filtering performance when anisotropic filtering is used or when texels are represented by more than 8 bits per component.